The Book Club
by SaltWater-Taffy
Summary: 16 year old Brookyn Chase, and her best friend katieRae, encounter love and laughs with help from Fred and George. Hermione introduces them to a sexy new 'book club' and their on their way! OC, and CC. with lots of Randomness!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any Harry potter characters, although I do own brook, Katie-Rae, and Skyler. I am also planning to steal Gred and Forge, because I like like them, and that's all there is to it. Hmmmff!

Chapter 1. -Arrivals 

Sixteen-year-old Brooklyn Chase sat up in her room looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had long curly black hair with light blue eyes. She took after her mom with her hair color, but took after her dad with her curls and her eye color. Her brother, Skyler was the total opposite of her. He had his father's strawberry blonde hair color, but his mother's straight hair and green eyes. And even though he was two years younger than her, he was already taller than her at six ft. Where as she was only five ft. six.

She walked away from her door length mirror to finish getting ready for her friends, who were staying at her house until school started which was only two weeks away. Sky was doing the same to his room, but their mom who is a witch, had to magically enlarge it so that all the Weasley boys and Harry Potter could fit. Brook was a little luckier only having three other girls staying in her room; Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (the youngest of the Weasley Clan, and the only girl), and her best friend Katie-Rae Star.

She, the Weasley twins Fred and George, and Katie-Rae were all in their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione, Ron Weasley, and Harry were in their forth year, along with her brother. And Ginny was in her third year.

Their house wasn't connected to the Floo Network since they lived in a muggle home and area. But Mr. Weasley had pulled a few strings and hooked them up. That's how everyone was getting there. She put the finishing touches on her room and plopped down on her bed. But no sooner had she laid down her brother waltzed in and jumped her.

"Oooff! Sky! Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!"

"Awww! But Brook, I just want to cuddle!"

"Then go cuddle Tara!"

"No can do Big Sis."

"Why's that _Little Bro_?"

"Can't find her. Have you seen her?" Brooklyn gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"No, but I'll help you find her." They started looking for their old, blind, and senile Schnauzer Tara. She often got stuck in corners and behind the washing machine. A smile crept to Brook's lips with the memory of when Tara got stuck behind the T.V. during her mom's favorite show. Brook and Sky had found her about five minutes before it was over, and when they told their mother that they needed to get her out or she would be electrocuted she had said, 'Yes. Do so, _after _the show'. They had looked at her like she was crazy, and then she started cracking up. Which made them laugh. And Tara was just kind of there. Stuck in all the cords.

"Found her." Called Brook from the Kitchen.

"Where?"

"Stuck under the chair again" After Brook pulled her lose from the chair, Tara blindly, deftly, and stupidly trotted into the wall opposite them, and then promptly got stuck in a corner. They both stared on amused for like two seconds and then Sky said,

"…Just leave her there."

"Right." She said.

"Brook! Sky! Get into the living room, it's almost time!" Their mother yelled. As they walked into the Living room, the first person to arrive was Katie-Rae. Katie-Rae came sliding out of the fireplace with soot all over her. As she dusted herself off, Brook took a good look at her friend whom she hadn't seen since that last day of school. She had bleach-blonde hair down to her lower back with bangs straight across her forehead. She also had lots of piercings which included a nose ring, five earrings on each ear, and for the three inches of stomach that she could see underneath her little baby doll T-shirt, a belly button ring. A cute new dangly one with a star.

Brook ran up to her Best Friend and gave her a huge hug.

"Ah! What are you trying to do? Cut off all air circulation?" Katie-Rae laughed.

" O.M.G.! I've missed you so much!"

"L.O.L!" said Katie-Rae. They both laughed.

"I'll never understand girls." Sky said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! Boys, their so incompetent!" Said Brook.

"Ugh! Sisters, their so dumb." Said Sky simply.

"Shut your face!"

"CHILDREN!" said Katie-Rae sounding almost exactly like their mom, which made them jump. "Don't make me turn this fireplace around!" They all laughed.

After a few moments, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George came shooting out of the fireplace. As Brook greeted all of her friends, she couldn't help noticing how good George looked this summer. He caught her staring at him after a while, and gave a 'yeah, I caught you staring, and yes. I _am _too sexy for my clothes' look. Which all to readily made the heat rise up into her face and forced her to quickly look away.

All through dinner she caught him giving her an all to knowing grin. Which she supposed was why she was getting hot flashes before she was old enough to have menopause. What was she thinking? This is George Weasley she was talking about! Twin brother of Fred Weasley, 'nuff said. Just because he looked ubber sexy this year, and his arms were muscular, and his eyes were so…Ahh! What was she doing?

'I think I must have Mad Cow decease…' she thought. 'That's why I'm going crazy'.

She caught him looking at her again.

'Fine!' she thought. ' If he wants to look at me, I'll give him something to stare at!' Leaning forward and making sure that her low cut shirt was showing off her girls cleavage appropriately, she let her curls fall in front of her face, and looked up at him through her dark lashes. His eyebrows shot upward, and it was her turn to smirk. He must have figured out that she was messy with him because despite the flush rising up into his cheeks, he gave her a sexy lop-sided grin.

Katie-Rae kicked her from underneath the table and whispered,

"What are you _doing_?"

"Nothing!" Brook said a little too fast, straitening up and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Mrs. Chase? Brook and I are going up to her room, we'll be back soon."

"YOU LIKE GEORGE! LIKE, LIKE-LIKE GEORGE!…OHMYGAWD!" squealed Katie-Rae.

"NO! That's not what I said!" said Brook panicking.

" Oh yes you did! You said it by pulling your shirt down at the table, which I might add, almost made him fall off his chair!"

"I was just messing with him!"

"Honey-child, you are not fooling anyone." Katie-Rae said with a cat-like smirk the Cheshire cat would be proud of. Yet it faintly annoyed Brook as she had been sitting there for over half an hour being interviewed by her best friend who had practically bull rushed her up the stairs and body slammed her onto her bed.

And now she was laughing at her.

"It's time to start the 'Book Club' back up!" said Katie-Rae as if she were declaring war. With one hand on her hip and one finger high in the air. "We'll have to talk to Hermione about it, although I don't think that she really stopped" Katie-Rae bolted towards the door and ran right smack into Fred and George making them fall over, and bringing her with them.

"Ahh!" identical voices screamed.

"Oooff!" went Katie-Rae.

"What are you two doing outside my door?" Said Brook sternly with her hands on her hips. Fred and George quickly got to their knees and folded their hands in a 'Please have mercy on our souls' interpretation.

"Please Ma'am…"

"…We just wanted to see if"

"…You would like to"

"…Have dessert"

"…Your mum"

"…Sent us!"

…

George was the first to break, and started cracking up. Fred followed his example. They both got up and started making their way towards the stairs. George cast a last mischievous smirk in Brook's direction, and followed his twin down.

"Have I told you that I think that Fred is cute?" asked Katie-Rae

"Excuse me? Sorry didn't quite catch that last bit. Did you say that you thought that Fred was mute? Or cute? 'Cause I can tell you right now that if he's mute, George is a pretty damn good ventriloquist.

"Ha-ha. Ya, no. I said he was cute. You can be so random at times you know that?

"Me? You just blurted out that you liked Fred! Now tell me that isn't Random?…yeah that's what I thought."

"I didn't say that I like Fred! Your putting words in my mouth!"

Brook looked her dead on and then leaned back and said,

"Those words were already there. I was just helping them along their trip from your brain to your mouth."

"No."

"Ye-as."

"Na-ah!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Ok! Ok! Lets go downstairs I don't want to talk about it." When they got downstairs they heard laughing with Fred at the center of it.

"And then there's those Tribal people!" said Fred going into a Swahili man impression; he turned to George and said: "you stole my cow!" and then hunched over and pointed at George cave mannishly and gave three angry clicks.

Sky was laughing so hard that he fell off his chair. George saw that Brook and Katie-Rae were watching.

"Ah-ha! The ice queen, and Cher have arrived!"

"Look boy!" said Brook. "You may be a smart ass, but I am a wise ass. So don't be asinine, or I'll go anal."

"Oooh! Can I find that stitched on a pillow somewhere?"

"If you can, I would question where it came from." Said Katie-Rae.

"You wanna know where it came from? I'll tell you where I came from! Your Mom!" replied Fred.

"That is the lamest 'your mom' joke I've ever heard."

"Lets see you do better then! Go on." Challenged George.

"OK! Your momma's so fat, her nick name is daaaaaaamn!"

"That's not funny." Said Ron.

"Don't hate the player Ron, hate the game." Said Brook. "Hermione, could we have a moment?"

"Uhh…ok." She said, and followed Brook and Katie-Rae up stairs. "What's up?" she asked once they were in the safe confines of Brooks Room.

"We're rejoining 'The Book Club' said Katie-Rae. Once again putting her finger high in the air as if she were Napoleon showing her personal shoe maker how high she would like she stilettos.

"Alright then, repeat after me: _Men are hot pieces of man-flesh. So save a horse, ride a cowboy._" Hermione said. So they did. "Great." She said. "Now I'll have to make up the membership cards, but you'll have to wait for them, I can't make them now."

"Why not?" asked Brook

"Because they have a magical defense. For anyone who tries to look at them they will seem like ordinary ID's. It's an improvement from before. Ron looked at mine and was asking me all sorts of questions and telling me things like, 'no wonder you spend so much time in the library!' I had to erase his memory. The point is, it's just too much hassle if one gets caught with their membership card out. I'll have to make them later at school for you two."

"Well…that's cool!" said Katie-Rae. "We should do that to all the 'books' too."

"Oh don't worry about that, I did it at the same time as the cards. Its all been taken care of."

"_What's_ been taken care of?" said a male voice. They all looked towards the door. George was standing there with a huge smile on his face. Considering he knew that he had just walked in on some private conversation the girls were having. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Tampons" She said.

"Wh-what?" Replied George.

"Tampons. You see, we were just talking about how last year the tampon dispensers ran out of tampons in all the girls' bathrooms at school. I've petitioned the matter so that us girls can have tampons, or pads, whenever we need them by putting in everlasting enchantments on all of the dispensers. That's what's been 'taken care of'" Hermione finished her speech to a very dumbstruck George. Katie-Rae and Brook were having fits of silent giggles, but Hermione stayed rather poised, considering the matter.

"Right…well, keep at that!" said George, and then remembering why he was up there turned to Brook. "I wanted to come up here and personally apologize for Fred's abysmal behavior…and mine." He said after receiving a look from Katie-Rae. "Also, I would like to inform you that I have important knowledge that you think my tractors' sexy." He said wriggling his eyebrows up and down, and licking his lips suggestively. Brook felt all the color drain from her face, and then altogether rise up to such a red that Ron would be proud.

"Get out of my room!" she bellowed. George ducked as she threw a shoe at him.

"Hey! Don't be mad at me! If I knew this information a lot earlier, I could of shown it to you sooner!" He said, starting to unbuckle his trousers.

"GET OUT! NOW!" she yelled, throwing her other shoe and effectively hitting him on the forehead.

"Ow!" He said. "Is this how you treat the person whose tractor your in love with?"

"I swear to Merlin, George! If you don't get out of my room right now, you won't _have_ a tractor! And your mum will have to rename you Georgina!" With enough said, George fled her room like a cockroach at the sight of light. Apparently, Fred had been right outside the door, and he and George were now laughing their heads off. Brook had the right mind to go out there and beat the snot out of them. But before she could do anything, Hermione and Katie-Rae burst out laughing.

"What is _wrong _with you two!" she yelled. Fred and George must have thought it was directed at them, because they went suddenly silent as though they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"N-Nothing! Hahaha! It's just that, Hahaha! That was really funny! Hahahaha!" Laughed Katie-Rae.

"Yeah!" said Hermione. "I didn't know you liked George! Hahahaha!"

That was it. No Christmas presents for them this year.

Just then, George poked his head in the room, as if afraid to make certain body parts visible to a very angry Brooklyn Chase. "I didn't know you _really_ thought my tractor was sexy!" He said.

"Hey Georgina! Say goodbye to it, 'cause it's never coming back!" said Brook.

"George!" said Fred aghast. "I didn't know you were getting rid of your tractor!" and then acting as though a light bulb had just went off over his head said, "why don't you sell it to Brook! I heard she thinks it's sexy." He said while elbowing George suggestively. Brooks face, which she thought could not get any redder, did just that. Whether it was because they were talking about George's Tractor, or the idea of him selling it to her, it was going to be a loooong two weeks.

Hoped you like it so far!

Review please!

SWT


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** All right, so I was reading this other story recently, and the author of that story made me realize something, that we authors _do_ have the power to see how many people have read our stories. Do you know, that 21 people have read my story so far? Yeah I know, that's pretty cool. But then I looked at the thing that shows how many reviews I've gotten. 4. 4 lousy reviews out of 21 or so people.

We authors aren't writing stories to get no reviews for our health you know! We have a common courtesy law here on fan fic, and that is to review when we read a story! So everyone who reads this story had better leave a review because contrary to popular belief, it does make the author feel good to get a review after they have bravely put their story online for the world to see.

Think about that the next time you write a story and no one leaves you reviews…

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**your weird. Lets boogie! 

Chapter 2: -Nude Experiences.

For the past two weeks, Brook had been harassed, humiliated, and genually concerned for the Weasley's mother. And then she would realize the she and Mr. Weasley wouldn't have to see their offspring until Christmas vacation. And that's _if_ the darling children decided to go home. So she didn't really care about Mrs. Weasley like originally thought. At least she had some peace this summer, unlike Brook. Ever since the day everyone arrived at her house, her self-control not to kill Fred and George had been put to the test.

Thankfully, she had survived unscathed.

…Almost.

Yesterday Fred and George decided to take them all to the beach as sort of a last day of summer vacation treat.

_:Flashback:_

"Fred, what beach did you say you were taking us to again?" Brook asked after they had passed the third beach they could have stopped at.

"Don't worry m'dear! We're just going to a nu- coughcough beach!" said George cheerfully. But Brook was getting antsy. She always felt self-conscious wearing her bathing suit, which was a bikini. And George wasn't helping. When she had come down the stairs earlier she had been complaining to K-Rae that she couldn't find her one piece, and when George saw her he said 'well thank Merlin for that!'.

Talk about blushing.

"we're here!" yelled George.

"Finally!" Brook said with relief.

"uh…" went K-Rae.

"A NUDE BEACH! COOL!" yelled Sky, and he jumped out of the car with Fred and George at his heels not wanting to be in the car when the alarm bells went off in Brook's head. Harry and Ron figured that since they were male, it would probably be in their best interest to get out of the car also.

"A nude beach…" said Brook quietly, noticing that the keys were no longer in the ignition. "Fred and George are going to DIE!". As if on queue, Fred and George yelled 'RUN!' and ran towards the beach with Brook hot on their tails.

"Come back here! You SHITE BASTARDS!" Brook yelled after them. In order to hold her off they started stripping off all their clothes and throwing them at her. When George threw the last of his clothes at her face, his boxers, she stopped dead in her tracts afraid to look. So she compensated by seizing his boxers in front of her face to block the view. When she realized that she was clutching them to her so tightly that the Jaws of Life could not pry them from her face, and knowing very well where they had been, she uttered a small 'eeep!' and tossed them aside.

BIG mistake.

"BLINDED!" Brook screamed. She almost started to cry. She didn't deserve this torture. Sure Fred and George were obviously very comfortable with their bodies, and why not? They've been beaters for their house team for nearly five years. And they were very nicely shaped…err…right.

"well 'little Fred' sure stands true to his name, wouldn't you agree, Brook?" Said K-Rae.

Oh, Merlin, save me now…

"Now wait just a minute! There is nothing little about 'little Fred'! Besides, 'little Fred' is only his Mob name. Like that big fat bloke they call 'Tiny.'" Stated Fred indignantly with his hands on his hips. K-Rae seemed to be totally unabashed at the state of their dress, or lack their of. Brook on the other hand was standing there with her hands covering her eyes, afraid to even move lest she see anything more at all.

"How can you just stand there and look at them, like there is absolutely nothing wrong with this picture?" Asked Brook, facing the direction she guessed K-Rae to be.

"It's easy, I baby sit my one year old cousin, and I see him naked all the time. There really isn't much difference between them two, and him." stated K-Rae matter-of-factly.

Brook started laughing. She couldn't help it. The situation _was_ rather funny. She started laughing so hard that she had to hang on to K-Rae for support or else she would fall.

"What are you on about woman!" Asked Fred, his confidence diminishing rather quickly. But the only words that were comprehensible were, 'baby sit… Mob…little Fred…Tiny…'.

"The sign says that you can't get in to the beach unless you're nude." Said Harry blushing a little, but succeeding in changing the subject.

"Well" said Ron, "Lets err…get to it then."

"Wait a second!" Hermione said blushing a little herself, "What do you think your doing?"

"Well, I'm strippin' down so that I can go on the beach. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Hermione's eyes got rather large at this new piece of info, and turned on Ron.

"Oh. My. God! You're gonna grow up to become one of those male strippers, and everyone's going to start calling you some ridiculous name like BIG RED MACHINE or something!" starting to laugh herself at the thought of anyone calling Ron 'Big Red Machine'.

"Oh, right! I see how it is! I'm 'Little Fred' and he's 'Big Red Machine'"

Everyone was laughing, with the exception of Ron; Even Ginny, who was pointedly not looking at her two brothers both of whom were stark naked. Ron turned so scarlet, Brook almost felt bad for him. After a good 15 minutes of laughing at Ron's new nick name, (which they shortened to 'Big Red' or just, 'The Machine') Brook bravely looked up at George determined not to ogle at anything below chin level.

"Okay! You guys had your laughs! Lets go home." She said to him.

"What choo talking 'bout Brook? We're here for the party, and we aint leaving till they throw us out!" said George with a smile.

"No! I want to go home!"

"I thought you were complaining about wearing your bathing suit? Girl, take it off like your home alone!" said Fred

" Go stuff a cow!"

He glared at her, then said something about that kind of language not being fit for a lady. Brook told him he was more of a lady than she was and that she would talk however she damn well pleased, and that just because he was a mild-mannered jack-off who had to resort to wanking because he couldn't handle real women doesn't mean there weren't real women out there. He looked confused until Ginny put it in terms that he could understand and told him that what Brook was saying was that she was a real woman and he was only an imitation one.

"If I am an imitation women than what, may I ask, is little Fred then? A decoy?" he asked her.

"Well all things considering, he _does_ look more like a clip on than anything else really so I wouldn't be surprised." Said K-Rae with mock curiosity.

"I reeeeeally don't like you." Said Fred, with a look of utmost disgust on his face.

"Hey, don't get so offensive! I'm just messing with you! Keep your knickers on." She said to him with her hands up like she was getting arrested.

"Yeah!" Brook said, picking up George's discarded undergarment and throwing it at him. "Both of you." When Fred didn't budge, K-Rae said,

"Look, I'm sorry ok? Here! How about we call him large Fred instead okay?" she asked tenderly. But before Fred could say anything,

"Omygawd." Said Hermione. Everyone looked in the direction that she was staring and saw a huge, like, abnormally big man…naked. He waltzing across the beach, and his entire front was beat red. Apparently, he had fallen asleep in the sun.

"What did I do, Merlin, to deserve this?" asked Brook to no one in particular.

"HEY! You people, you're not old enough to be at this beach! So…uh...get out." Said a beach patrolman.

"What do you mean we're not old enough to be here?" asked George.

"This beach is for the over fifty crowd. You can't come in." The patrolman said

The whole way home was stiff silence, so K-Rae said,

"How about we play a car game on the way home?"

"No." Said Fred.

"What do _you_ want to do then?"

"Right now, the only thing that I'd want to do is shove a tree trunk through your skull so that you would permanently shut up"

"…That was harsh…and besides, we don't have any tree trunks on hand. Sorry."

"Well, One can only dream."

_:End Flashback:_

"Hey Brook, are you almost ready? Your Mum is having a nervous breakdown about being late and not being able to catch the train on time." Said Ginny coming into Brook's room with her school trunk in tow.

"What? Oh! Yeah! Right, I'm just getting some books together and then I'll be ready. Can you go get Hermione for me? I need to…err…ask her something."

"Alright, what are you three on about?"

"What do you mean?" asked Brook, tentatively.

"The whole time that we've been here, you guys have been going off secretly together, or talking in whispers. And when we went to Flourish and Blotts the other day, I caught you looking at, well, questionable material. And you didn't even let me see!" said Ginny a little indignantly at the end.

"Look, Ginny." Said Brook, coming around her own trunk to pat Ginny like a little girl on the head. "If it were up to me I'd tell you. I really would, but I can't. Sorry. Would you mind going and getting Hermione for me now?"

"Ugh. Fine." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "but I swear, if you pat me on the head like that one more time I'll bat bogey your ass so fast you won't even know what hit you." And as she turned away, she flicked her hair. Then stomped off to find Hermione.

"Well!" said Brook, turning away from her door once more to engross herself in finding a place for the 'books' In her trunk." About five minutes later, Hermione came into the room and shut the door fast, as if something were chasing her.

"Whats wrong with you?" Brook asked her.

"Ginny has been harassing me ever since she came to get me. Asking me questions up the Wahoo!"

"yeah, she was asking me a lot of questions too." Nodded Brook. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could fit any of these books in your bag, because, although they are very important to me, and their tips are very essential, they wont fit in mine."

"Yeah, I'm sure I can squeeze some of them in my bag." She said. And taking 'how to flirt for dummies', 'A users guide to guys', and 'Firemen. Yes, they are sexy', walked out the door. Brook closed her trunk and heard yelling outside her room. She opened her door to investigate.

"Ginny! Put it down! No! give it back!" Hermione was saying.

Brook stepped out into the hall and saw Ginny holding 'Firemen. Yes, they are sexy'. She lowered the book and pointed an acousitory finger at Hermione.

"So this is why you spend so much time in the library! I want in!"

* * *

alright you know what to do.  
so do it.

Just in case you don't understand me, i said Review, or i'll kill you.

Have A Great Day!  
-SWT


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters that belong to J.K.R. I do however own the plot, the OC's and any other characters that may develop._

**Author's Note: **Some People were asking me about how to pronounce the Rae part of Katie-Rae's name. It's pronounced Ray as in Ray Charles…but not, Ray Charles…never mind…

Also, on my bio page I have some banners for this story that are pretty funny. Check them out, use them to promote, and if you would like a banner made for your story or whatever, talk to my friend who made them:http/ is her Bio page.

**Reviewers:**

**Georgeluver92**: No, actually I haven't been to a nude beach, and I never intend to thank you. Some of the stuff that you read was told to me by someone else's experiences. And the other stuff was from my imagination. I can only _imagine_ going to a nude beach…lol.

**SeethingxShadows**: Hayley, do you even know the story behind "Blinded!"? Dork!

**Emma/Hermione#1fan**: thanks so much for that! I really appreciate it.

**Sunny June46: **sorry about that. I did infact change that one line to 'he fled like a cockroach at the sight of light'.

Chapter 3.

Brook stared at both Hermione and Ginny not knowing exactly what she should do. And whipping out her wand to stupefy Ginny, grab Hermione, and run away was out of the question because she wasn't seventeen quite yet. And therefore couldn't do magic. So, pretending that she was James Bond and staying in the shadows, she inched along the hallway wall with her hands in the shape of a gun towards where Ginny and Hermione were. She could almost hear the theme song in the background.

"I said I want in! Or I'll tell the world what you three are up to." Said Ginny said triumphantly.

Stamping her foot impatiently on the ground and resting her hands on her hips, Hermione said, "You don't even know what exactly we _are_ up to."

"I know it has something to do with these books, and what's the big deal about letting me do what ever you guys are doing anyways? Huh?" replied Ginny, putting on her 'I'm the cutest little girl in the world' act.

"♪ Da, Da, Da... DA-DA! Da, Da, Da... DA-DA!♪" Hummed Brook under her breath.

_Perfect! She was in position_…

"Well…" said Hermione, obviously thinking over Ginny's proposal.

_To_…

"Okay, fine. Just don't tell anyone other than us three about anything that you learn. It could be fatal."

_JUMP_!

"AH! Ger-off me!"

Brook had pounced on Ginny like a lioness after her prey. Underneath her, Ginny was wiggling around trying to breath, because the impact had knocked the wind out of her.

"Oh no you don't!" Brook said, and reached over Ginny's head to where her book, which had tumbled to the ground after they both fell, lay. She grabbed it and jumped to her feet.

"My book." She said matter-of-factly, clutching her precious hard back to her bosom.

"What's the big idea?" Said Ginny after she had regained her breath and got to her feet with the help of Hermione.

"_My_ book." Said Brook, rolling her eyes in a 'this is the most obvious statement in the world' gesture.

"Brook, I told her that she could join the club, it's okay! She can touch the books." Hermione said.

"Wh-Oh! Sorry Gin! I was... just trying to protect the books ya know? Heh-Heh?"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, guys, tell me _everything_ about this club…"

K-Rae was sitting in the Kitchen waiting for everyone else to hurry up, and about to eat a particularly large sticky bun. Just as she was about to sink her teeth into that deviously sticky, sweet bun…

"Hey, Rae remember, a moment on the lips, a _lifetime_ on the hips." She looked up and standing there was Fred. He smiled meanly at her and stole her sticky bun right out of her hands.

"Hey!" she said.

"Don't speak! You don't even have to thank me."

"Thank you?"

"Well, if you insist, your welcome!" he smiled, and then stuffed the whole bun into his mouth.

"FRED! that was MY sticky bun!" Rae said, while standing up and stamping her feet on the ground like an impatient child. Fred just beamed at her. this was payback from yesterday, and he was going to let her know it. She had crushed his pride, he was now scarred for life. and it was all HER fault.

"Rae, I don't think you wanted it..." He said.

"What do you mean I didn't want it?" She was about to strangle him...

"Your Fat." He said simply. She went to slap him in the face, but he caught her arms and used them to hit her own head.

"Stop hitting yourself Rae! We can concur your obesity together, one step at a time!" Said Fred laughing. Katie-Rae, being an overly emotional person with her aunt Flow coming to visit her soon, she couldn't help herself from tearing up. Fred stopped laughing.

"Why are you crying?"

"Let go of me you asshole!" Fred did as he was told. Rae turned around and started her way upstairs.

"Are you sorry yet?" he yelled after her. she stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for what?"

"For yesterday!"

"That's what this was about! I said I was sorry, you whinny little bitch! I'm going to get you back for this. it could have stopped, but you insisted on making it worse for yourself!" and with that, she ran up the stairs. What Fred didn't know was that she had always had a problem with her weight. She was at her ideal size now, but she had always been self-conscious about it...

_sorry it was such a short chapter guys! the next one will be longer I swear! and sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I haven't been home all week, and I had summer reading to do for school. (that I still have to do unfortunately...)_

R&R por favor!


End file.
